The return of a master
by TheLordInfernape
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC. when ash I betrayed by his friends and some of his Pokémon he flees to lver to become stronger. advanceshipping ashxmay


**My first Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Pokémon or any of the related characters.**

"Hey everyone come here I have something to tell you all" shouted a cloaked figure, as he said this a small group of Pokémon stopped their training turned and ran over to the tall figure. "What is it Ash" asked his lucario through the use of aura "I have received a letter from Charles Goodshow of the Pokémon league asking me to return from to compete in the upcoming Hoenn league, so what do you guys think, should we go?" Ash could here cries from his Pokémon in a response that he understood to be a yes. "It is your decision master" spoke lucario "ok we are going then" "Pi Pika" cried the small mouse Pokémon as it jumped on to Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek on Ash's.

With Max in Ever Grande city.

"C'mon guys, were almost there, I'm going to win this whole tournament" shouted Max as he ran towards the Pokémon centre in Ever Grande City. "Oh shut up Max, you have only been a trainer for a year now, don't start getting over confident or you going to turn into that useless trainer Ash" said Brock as brock said this May turned away and tears began to well up in her eyes, she was the only one of the group that didn't think that Ash was a pathetic trainer but had been too scared of the others to speak up and get them to stop when they were telling Ash that he needed to quit his dream. "Hey May what's wrong" asked Brock "oh it's nothing" replied May as she quickly wiped away the tears "ok if you say so" said Brock and they continued on their way towards the Pokémon centre.

With Ash on .

Ash was stood watching all of his Pokémon train they would be leaving tomorrow and even though he knew that any of his Pokémon could easily defeat a champion on their own he has always believed that no matter what his Pokémon could always improve. His Pokémon are his charizard, bulbasaur, lucario, Pikachu, infernape, garchomp, squirtle, sceptile and krookodile. The rest of his Pokémon had left him fully believing the words of his old so-called friends who had told him to quit his dream. Ash could feel anger rising within himself as his mind flashed back to the event of five years ago…

Flashback.

Ash was walking towards Pallet town, it had been about two weeks since his loss at the unova league. He had lost in the finals against his rival Trip who was a trainer who that year had only just started his journey at first he had been upset but then when he was on his way home on the boat he had heard of Trip's triumph over the unova elite four and his narrow loss to Alder the champion of unova this really shocked him how could a trainer with such a small amount of experience be so strong. About five minutes later, after having dropped off all of his unova Pokémon at the lab, Ash was in front of his childhood home, he knocked on the door and his mum answered but she was not her usual self Ash had been expecting one of her usual bone crushing hugs but when one didn't arrive he asked "what's wrong mum" "hey, Delia who is it?" called a voice from inside the house as they heard the voice Brock came around the corner and said to him "Ash come in we have something to tell you" "wait what do you mean we? And what's going on?" questioned ash as he walked into the house he saw all of his previous travelling companions and rivals all but one stood with their arms crossed but May was stood normally with tears in her eyes and she was radiating a very sorrowful aura, which of course Ash couldn't properly tell what it was due to his lack of aura training, "Ash we are all here to tell you that we think that you should give up on your dream of becoming a Pokémon master" declared Brock "what why?" stuttered Ash "you need to be realistic ash, you suck and your training methods suck your pathetic and your Pokémon are weak" spat Paul "yeah" came a chorus of agreement from everyone else apart from May. "What? Are you kidding me I thought you were supposed to be my friends" shouted ash as he ran out of the door to go collect his Pokémon.

When he arrived at the lab what he saw was horrible all of his Pokémon seemed to be fighting and he could see a group of them stood back to back as they were completely surrounded. Ash immediately saw what was going on, his so-called friends had even tried to turn his Pokémon on him so he quickly returned the group in the middle and flew off on his charizard.

End flashback.

"Master, Master is everything all right" questioned lucario "yes lucario everything is fine I was just remembering that day." Replied Ash. "Well we could do some more aura training to get your mind off of it?" asked lucario "yeah that's a great idea" shouted Ash as he jumped backwards and launched and aura sphere at lucario."

Five hours later.

"Ok guys great training session time to go to sleep it's off to hoenn tomorrow" panted an exhausted Ash. His aura training had been going well and was completely competent and had also been able to graduate as an aura guardian. He watched proudly as his powerful Pokémon wandered away to rest for the night.

The next morning.

Ash was all ready to go and had returned all but three of his Pokémon, his Pikachu which hated its pokeball, lucario which he was required as an aura guardian to always have at his side and finally his charizard which they would be flying on to get to hoenn.

With Max, Brock and Gary.

"Hey guys look at that" shouted Max as he pointed upwards towards possibly the biggest charizard in existence "wow that charizard is massive, it must be really powerful" said Gary and Brock almost simultaneously. "Yeah it does, I need to battle that guy so I know how strong he is for the competition" said Max excitedly "oh Max calm down we will go and see him now and get you that battle."

With Ash.

"Wake up Pikachu were here" said ash as he felt Pikachu stir from in his rucksack "Pikachu" said Pikachu tiredly. As they climbed off of charizard and headed into the Pokémon centre they heard someone running up behind them "excuse me sir are you going to be battling in the Ever Grande conference?" 'Oh crap I wasn't panning on meeting them this early and he is bound to want a battle' "yes I am young man now what can I do for you" Ash said trying to be civil seeing as he was wearing a dark cloak so it was unlikely that they would recognise him. "Can we have a battle?" asked Max "well I never was one to turn down a challenge, but I do need to register for the competition so I will meet you on the battle field behind the Pokémon centre in ten minutes, ok?" replied Ash "yeah that sounds great I have to get my sister anyway" replied Max. As soon as Max mentioned May Ash felt a pang of pain in his heart as he remembered the girl he loved.

Ten minutes later.

"This will be a full six on six battle between Max Maple from Petalburg city and …." Started brock until he realised that none of them new the trainer's name. "My name is Red and I am from "

"Ok then, this will be a full six on six nettle between Max Maple from Petalburg city and Red from . Trainers choose your first Pokémon"

"Go Grovyle" shouted max "ok then since you went with grass, Squirtle lend me your aura" said Ash as he sent squirtle out onto the battlefield.

On the side of the battle field stood May who said "What is he thinking using a little Squirtle against Max's powerful Grovyle?" "I guess he is just underestimating Max" responded Gary

"Hahahaha you think your Squirtle can beat my Grovyle?" shouted Max "yes Max I do" replied ash.


End file.
